Sueños y pensamientos de un chico enamorado
by Miu0
Summary: Ella está en mis sueños, ella es mi sueño. Mi arte, mi musa, mi inspiración, mi amor, mi dulce, mi Marinette. [Fic participante del Primer Reto del Foro 'The Lucky Charm': ¡Miraculous Charm!]


**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, es propiedad Thomas Astruc

 **Palabra clave:** Sueños

 **Este fic participa en el Primer Reto del Foro 'The Lucky Charm': ¡Miraculous Charm!**

* * *

El cielo, tan hermoso y pacífico, en especial ahora que está despejado sin ninguna nube a la vista. Azul, ojos azules como el cielo. Tan hermosos, no me canso de soñar con ellos, nunca pensé que un color pudiera inspirarme a dibujar tan esplendidos trazos de arte donde solo ella es la protagonista.

Marinette, la doncella de mis sueños cada vez que me entrego a los brazos de Morfeo para despertar en otro día donde podré ver y soñar con tan maravillosos ojos y tan dulce sonrisa que siempre adorna su hermoso rostro.

Tan encantadora, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, ella es mi todo, pero para mi amada, yo soy nada.

Un amigo, un compañero, alguien con quien se puede compartir un rato agradable, eso soy yo para ella, después de todo, a diferencia de mis sueños donde aparece ella, en la cabeza de Marinette solo está Adrien.

¡Qué coraje!

Quizás no habría dolido demasiado si tan solo no me hubiera enamorado de ella, si en cada noche no apareciera a intervenir en mis sueños donde nos besamos con locura, si esos ojos azules como la noche y como el mar no me hubieran arrastrado a su infinidad.

Ella está en mis sueños, ella es mi sueño. Mi arte, mi musa, mi inspiración, mi amor, mi dulce, mi Marinette.

Y sin embargo nunca obtendré su corazón, al parecer ya es de otro. De solo pensarlo un dolor se instala en mi pecho, hace que no quiera respirar, me incentiva a no vivir más, por suerte tengo lo suficiente para resistir esta travesía a la que llama amor y me hace ver lo poderoso que es.

Estando aquí, recostado en el césped junto a tan agradable clima hace que miles de ideas aparezcan en mi mente para poder inmortalizarla en un dibujo. No decido cual tomar. Una pareja viendo el atardecer, mascotas jugando en un parque, niños junto a sus madres paseando, Marinette y yo de la mano... Creo que tengo un serio problema. ¡Pero me es imposible no pensar en ella! No soñar con ella...

Estoy completamente perdido y no sé qué rumbo tomar, pareciese como si estuviera maldito, un desgraciado esclavo de un sentimiento y de una chica que tal vez nunca se fijará en mí, pero es ya ser muy pesimista. Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios ante este último pensamiento, no sé por qué, pero me animó de alguna forma.

Estos son solo pensamientos de un chico enamorado, aparte de mis sueños.

Me incorporé observando la ciudad, no lo había notado, pero estaba diferente a lo que recuerdo cuando me tumbé en el piso. Toqué el suelo esperando el suave césped encontrándome con el metal frio de la torre Eiffel, miré incrédulo a todas partes, encontré a las personas que estaban suspendidas en el aire sin ningún tipo de movimiento y por algún motivo todos eran Marinette.

El cielo era de color verde y las nubes amarillas con puntos negros lo que me hacía recordar a alguien, los edificios eran de distintos colores y los pavimentos eran carmesíes cual sangre. Todo, absolutamente todo estaba en silencio y ni siquiera me di cuenta. Era algo que no me lo podía creer.

¡¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?! ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado?

No lograba procesar todo cuando un ruido sordo inundó por completo la ciudad rediseñada, este provenía desde el cielo, como si lo estuvieran golpeando cual ventana de vidrio. Me levanté rápidamente, retrocedía con algo de tambaleo mirando estupefacto como el firmamento ante tanto golpe se rompía en mil pedazos. Una lluvia de cristales invadía el espacio entre la tierra y el cielo de manera tan rápida que no alcanzaba emitir palabra alguna, todo era tan sorprendente e increíble que parecía un sueño.

Sueño… sueño… ¡Un sueño! ¡Era un maldito sueño!

Sin darme cuenta, di un paso en falso hacía atrás, donde no había nada, ni siquiera el viento acariciando mi piel, solo caía hacia un abismo con una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras observaba el cielo desmoronarse logrando ver las estrellas en un firmamento azul inundado de oscuridad.

Oscuridad inundada de azul, como aquellos iris y aquel cabello azabache que me encanta… Marinette.

* * *

Desperté de golpe incorporándome de inmediato chocando con algo duro frente a mí, me sobé adolorido con los ojos cerrados hasta que escuché un quejido de voz aguda. Abrí mis ojos con genuina curiosidad encontrándome con una figura femenina enfundada de rojo cerca de mí. Por un momento, por un mili segundo, creí que se trataba de mi amada, una sonrisa de felicidad se había asomado para luego volver a esconderse.

 _Solo es LadyBug._

— ¿Estás bien, Nathaniel? —preguntó mientras se sobaba su frente con su mano izquierda junto a una mueca. Me tendió su mano derecha, pues, aún seguía en el suelo, y por lo que veo, en el prado que estaba antes de aquel extraño sueño.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté ignorando su pregunta anterior.

— Un akumatizado ocasionando un revoltijo por la ciudad—respondió con una sonrisa de siempre posicionando las manos en su cadera—, uno que lograba inducir a las personas con facilidad al mundo de los sueños—explicó haciendo extraños movimientos y gestos.

Solté una pequeña carcajada llamando su atención, a lo que ella me miró de manera curiosa, me preguntó que sucedía, yo solo negué con mis manos aun riendo, de alguna manera me recuerda mucho a Marinette. La vi como fruncía el ceño, fue al muy gracioso.

Le agradecí el que me haya salvado con una sonrisa, ella solo dijo algo apenada que de nada y se fue enlazando su yo-yo a quien sabe dónde alejándose de aquí.

Cuantas cosas han pasado, y ni siquiera son las tres de la tarde, creo que es momento de volver a clases. De alguna manera ese sueño me ayudó a ordenar algunos pensamientos. Me fui de ahí con una sonrisa en el rostro dispuesto a cumplir mis sueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ahh~ Nathaniel, tan lindo~**

 **Y eso... (?**

~ _ **Miu**_ ~


End file.
